¿Qué día es hoy?
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:One-Shot:. ¿Qué demonios pasaba el condenado 14 de febrero? Esas eran las preguntas del faraón, mientras que Anzu se debatía entre darle o no darle el maldito "honmei"... [RevolutionShipping] [ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN]


**BIENVENIDOS AL ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN!**

 **¿Cómo pasarán este 14 de febrero? Yo comeré chocolate hasta morir, porque los que me conocen bien, saben que AMO el chocolate con todo mi ser. Si pudiera casarme con uno, lo haría, pero me quedaría viuda a los dos segundos XD**

 **En fin, comencemos ya!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de "Yu-Gi-Oh!" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

¿Qué día es hoy?

La castaña soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Al fin había terminado.

No por nada se le daba excelente la cocina.

Sonrió con satisfacción ante su trabajo.

Había preparado chocolates para todos sus amigos.

Todos eran de forma de corazón, para no discriminar a nadie, pensó con cierto humor la bailarina. La única forma de diferenciarlos era el sabor, el tamaño y la cajita en la que reposaban cada uno. El chocolate de cajita plateada era para Bakura. Era el chocolate más grande, pues él tenía un apetito muchísimo más feroz que el de Jonouchi y Honda juntos. Tenía relleno de crema de frutilla, pues sabía que al albino le encantaba.

El de la cajita verde y de tamaño mediano era de Otogi. Era un jodido amante de la menta, por lo que otorgarle cierta esencia al chocolate, lograría que su amigo amante de los dados lo disfrutase con alegría.

El de envoltorio marrón le pertenecía a Honda. Este era chocolate blanco, él único que podría diferenciarse de los otros con facilidad. Sabía que al castaño le encantaba, pero no lo comía seguido porque sentía que sería demasiada tentación.

Se rio ante el pensamiento.

El de paquete amarillo y el segundo más grande era de Jonouchi. No era de sorprenderse. Ese chocolate tenía trocitos de almendras, porque conocía muy bien a su rubio amigo. Y esa mezcla sabía que le encantaría, aunque lastimosamente le duraría menos de cinco minutos.

Ensanchó su sonrisa al ver el paquete violeta. Ese le pertenecía a su mejor amigo Yugi. Él era simple, cualquier sabor le gustaría, pero el que más le gustó para él fue darle un simple y dulce chocolate de leche. Resaltaba la inocente e infantil actitud de su querido amigo de la infancia. Sin duda, estaba feliz de haber cumplido con su trabajo a tiempo.

Aunque…

Desvió sus ojos azules hacia esa cajita roja que estaba más alejada de las demás. A diferencia de los otros, el chocolate en forma de corazón que reposaba allí, era el más pequeño. No era por discriminación ni nada, pero…

Nunca supo si al faraón le gustaba el chocolate…

Sus mejillas se incendiaron.

Debió preguntarle, pero el solo haberse imaginado la incómoda conversación, provocó que se arrepintiera instantáneamente. Pero sabía que Yami no era de ser muy pegado a los dulces con el afán en el que lo hacían sus otros amigos.

Así que decidió darle in tinte amargo a ese último chocolate.

No era completamente amargo, de lo contrario, estaría arruinado. Solo le dio una pizca de amargura, que provocaba una sensación que no era ni muy empalagosa ni para nada desagradable. Relajante, satisfactoria.

Pero había un pequeño e insignificante detalle…

Aún se debatía si debía dárselo o no.

Estaba tan exhausta que ignoró la hora de la cena y se fue a dormir, agotada de tanto trabajo por el bien emocional de sus amigos por no conseguir una novia de una maldita vez.

.

.

.

Maldijo su suerte de mierda.

No le había sonado el despertador.

Tuvo que darse la ducha más corta de su vida.

Estaba nevando.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

Y su padre estuvo a punto de devorarse su preciado trabajo que hizo por sus amigos.

Tuvo una gran discusión con él y con su madre, que solo hacía estupideces en lugar de estudiar. La castaña les ignoró olímpicamente, nada era más importante que sus amigos. Ni siquiera el bendito estudio. ¿Y para qué? Tenía buenas calificaciones.

Se ajustó la bufanda y el abrigo y se encaminó a la escuela con una bolsa sostenida por su mano derecha. Logró llegar a tiempo, para su gran alivio, aunque sus cabellos se sintieron húmedos, quizás por la nieve que caía. Sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

— ¡Buenos días!

— ¡Hola, Anzu!

— ¡Buenos días, Anzu!

El rubio se lanzó encima de ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

— ¡Anzu, amiga de mi alma y corazón! Sabes que te quiero mucho y…-

— Jonouchi, si hay chocolate para ti. — Suspiró. — Así que suéltame. — Los ojos Jonouchi resplandecieron de la felicidad. La liberó de su agarre y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos por el salón.

— ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIÍ! ¡CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

— ¡Haces escándalo, Jonouchi!

— ¡Pero esta felicidad es enorme…!— Lagrimeó este.

Anzu se rió.

.

.

.

Después de las primeras horas de clases, vino el receso. Es decir, hora de comer para sus amigos.

— Vengan chicos. — Los cinco la rodearon, expectantes. — Ten, Jou. — Le extendió la caja amarilla.

— ¡ES ENORME! — Canturreó, encantado.

— Ten, Bakura. — Le extendió una caja plateada mucho más grande que la del rubio, quien se quedó de piedra.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Muchas gracias, Anzu! — Sonrió, contemplando el dulce.

— ¡¿Por qué a él el diste uno más grande?!

— Quizás porque estás gordo. — Bufó el castaño.

— ¡Repite eso, HONDAA! — Le miró asesinamente.

— ¡GORDO!

— Ya, chicos. No peleen. — Trató de persuadirles el tricolor menor.

— Otogi-kun. Este es para ti. — Le extendió el paquete verde. El de ojos verdes sonrió.

— Huelo algo realmente agradable, y estoy seguro de que me encantará, Anzu-chan. Lo agradezco. — La castaña le correspondió el gesto.

— Honda. — Le llamó. El castaño se acercó. — Ten.

— ¡Gracias, Anzu! ¡Eres la mejor!

— Lo sé. — Ensanchó su sonrisa al alcanzar el paquete violeta. — Ten, Yugi. — Le sonrió con afecto al menor.

Yugi sintió sus mejillas arder, conmovido y feliz por el acto de bondad y cariño de la castaña.

— Muchas gracias, Anzu.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Ah? Queda uno en la bolsa. — Ojeó el rubio.

Anzu se paralizó.

 _Mierda._

— ¡Ne, Anzu! ¿Me lo regalas?

 _Ni de broma._

— ¡Anda, di que sí!

— ¡No! — Le quitó rápidamente la bolsa. — ¡Ya les di a cada uno el que les correspondía! ¡No me pidas más!

— Pero… ¿Entonces para quién es?

—…— Yugi alzó una ceja, analizando el rostro de su mejor amiga. Se le veía incómoda y se removía, inquieta.

 _Oh._

Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mas no dijo nada.

— No me digas que… ¡¿Se lo darás a un CHICO?! — Exclamó el rubio.

— Jonouchi, todos somos chicos y Anzu nos dio un chocolate. — Comentó Otogi con una mueca.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Me refiero a un CHICO que Anzu NO ve como AMIGO! — Terminó gritando.

Anzu enrojeció y le propinó un golpe al rubio.

— ¡AUCH!

— ¡Eres un idiota, Jonouchi! — Refunfuño, molesta tras dejar el salón aún con la bolsa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Anzu! — Yugi la siguió.

— ¿Pero qué hice…?— Se quejó el rubio mientras se sobaba la nariz que le ardía.

Honda tendió a darle un manotazo en la nuca.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

— Pasa que eres un despistado.

Otogi negó con la cabeza y Bakura solo sonrió de forma misteriosa.

Jonouchi sintió que se perdía de algo.

.

.

.

— ¡Anzu!

La castaña, ya un poco menos azorada, se giró para ver a su mejor amigo alcanzarla.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Yugi?

—… Pues…— Sonrió con nerviosismo. No quería que la castaña lo matara. —… Yo… Creo saber para quién es ese chocolate…— Comentó con la voz baja y suave.

Los ojos de Anzu se suavizaron. No podía mentirle a Yugi, además, él la conocía muy bien. Suspiró.

— Pues sí… Es para él, pero…

— ¿Qué ocurre…?

—… ¿Qué pasa si no le gusta…?— Se sonrojó un poco. Yugi se rio.

— Vamos, Anzu. Cocinas genial, dudo mucho que al faraón no le guste. — La ojiazul sonrió un poco.

—… Sí… Supongo que tienes razón… Pero…

— ¿Quieres dárselo personalmente? — Le ofreció.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ahora no! — Hizo una mueca. —… Lo haré… Cuando sea hora de almuerzo… En la azotea…

— Está bien. Le diré.

—…

Oh, Ra… Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

— ¿Anzu?

— Tranquilo, no es nada. — Forzó una sonrisa.

. . .

" _¿Por qué Anzu quiere verme?"_

— " _Necesita hablar contigo acerca de algo."_ — Contestó simple el menor. Yami frunció el ceño y trató de indagar en su mente. — _"No te atrevas, faraón. Si lo haces, Anzu se enfadará. Quiere que esto sea sorpresa."_ — Le advirtió. El faraón hizo una mueca, confundido.

No sabía qué podría querer Anzu de él. ¿Tal vez algún consejo? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? ¿O solo necesitaba a un amigo? Pero si era realmente así, ¿por qué precisamente _él_?

Yugi se rio al leer sus pensamientos. El faraón le miró mal, pues no era justo que él invadiera su cabeza y el no pudiese hacerle viceversa.

— " _¿Tanto deseas saberlo?"_

El espíritu no dijo nada, aunque su ceño se mantenía fruncido. El menor suspiró.

— " _Tendrás una pista si averiguas qué día es hoy."_

" _Hoy es 14 de febrero."_ Contestó él, simple.

— " _Sí… Pero no es todo."_

Yami solo tendió a endurecer la mirada, frustrado de no saber qué demonios ocurría y qué quería su amiga.

.

.

.

La hora de almuerzo llegó, y Anzu desapareció como un huracán, para la sorpresa de algunos. Yami tomó el control del cuerpo de su compañero, bajo las miradas de sus amigos, quienes le miraron con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola, faraón! — el rubio le rodeó el cuello con el brazo. — ¿Qué tal el día?

— Bien…— Musitó.

— Aaaww… Es que este día es perfecto. Nada mejor que una buena ración de chocolate cuando hace un frío de mierda.

— " _¿Hmm?"_

— Faraón, no es por ser grosero ni nada, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó con curiosidad Bakura.

— Sí, normalmente no te apareces en clases. — Comentó Otogi.

—… Chicos… ¿Qué día es hoy?

— 14 de febrero. — Contestaron Bakura, Otogi y Honda al unísono. Yami suspiró.

— No, no es eso, es…-

— ¡ES SAN VALENTÍN, AMIGO! — Explotó de un grito del rubio, logrando que el faraón pegara un brinco de la sorpresa.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

— ¡San Valentín, ya sabes…!— Entonces calló, con la boca abierta. Miró a Yami, después a sus amigos, quienes tenían miradas pícaras en sus rostros. Después, miró en la dirección en la que Anzu había desaparecido. —… Mierda…

— ¿Eh?

— ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! — Lo señaló con el dedo índice, sonriendo, orgulloso por su descubrimiento. — ¡AHORA LO ENTIENDO! ¡El _honmei choco_ …! ¡Es para t…-!— Honda le tapó la boca.

— ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO, JONOUCHI!

— ¿Honmei choco…?— Frunció el ceño.

— Ven, faraón. Nosotros te explicaremos. — Bakura y Otogi lo apartaron de la batalla que sostenían Honda y Jonouchi. El castaño trataba de acallar los alaridos del duelista rubio.

—… ¿Y bien?

— Verás… Hoy es San Valentín. — Yami iba a preguntar, pero Otogi lo detuvo alzando la mano. — Es el día del _amor y la amistad_. — Hizo comillas con las últimas palabras. — En este día, normalmente las chicas regalan chocolates a los chicos, pueden ser compañeros o amigos… Y hoy, cada uno de nosotros recibió un chocolate por parte de Anzu. — Explicó.

— El tipo de chocolate que Anzu nos regaló es el _giri choco_. — Continuó Bakura. — Pero hay otro tipo de chocolate que se llama _honmei choco_.

— ¿El que mencionó Jonouchi? — Preguntó. Ambos asintieron.

— Ese… Se podría decir que es el más importante.

—…— Frunció el ceño.

— El _honmei choco_ se supone que representan los sentimientos de amor que siente una chica al dárselo al chico del que está enamorada. — Comentó con una dulce sonrisa el albino.

—… Ya veo…

— Bueno, eso es todo lo que podemos decirte. — Otogi palmeó su espalda con una "inocente" sonrisa.

— ¿No tenías algo que hacer, faraón? — Preguntó "ingenuamente" Bakura.

Yami asintió en silencio y salió del salón, aún tratando de comprender y unir las piezas del misterio que le habían puesto. Anzu se había visto inquieta antes, nerviosa. Luego las cosas que dijo Jonouchi… Honda tratando de callarlo, las explicaciones de Otogi y Bakura…

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras que lo llevarían a la azotea.

" _ **Tendrás una pista si averiguas qué día es hoy"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **¡ES SAN VALENTÍN, AMIGO!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Es el día del amor y la amistad."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **¡El honmei choco…! ¡Es para t…-!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _Ti."_

" _El honmei choco es para ti."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"… _**representan los sentimientos de amor que siente una chica al dárselo al chico del que está enamorada."**_

 _ **.**_

—… ¿Faraón?

Se giró abruptamente para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos zafiros, que le miraban con…

No.

Tenía que ser un chiste, ¿verdad?

Una vil broma de su compañero y sus amigos.

Ello _no podía_ estar enamorada de él.

Pero sus ojos lo miraban de una forma que…-

Sus mejillas se calentaron, aún sorprendido por haber unido las piezas. Y su corazón comenzó a bombear con más rapidez cuando notó que la castaña sostenía un paquete pequeño y rojo tras su espalda. Contempló su pálido rostro, parecía un fantasma de lo blanca que estaba. Hasta sus labios parecían más claros que de costumbre.

—… ¿A-Anzu…?— La llamó, algo titubeante. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—… Sí. — Miró algo incómoda el suelo. — Es solo que no he comido nada desde ayer en la tarde.

La vergüenza desapareció casi al instante al oír aquello. ¿Cómo que no había comido nada desde el día anterior? ¿Cómo pudo descuidarse de esa forma?

— Anzu, eso es muy malo para tu salud. — Le regañó, pero su voz sonó suavemente amable. — ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar eso?

— Es que…— Sonrió un poco. — Olvídalo. Ya compré algo y lo comeré para sentirme mejor. ¿Me acompañas a la azotea?

Yami le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, hasta que la última palabra pronunciada por la castaña resonó en su cabeza. Era cierto, se suponía que se verían allí para…

Oh, Ra…

Siguió a la castaña mientras subía mecánicamente las escaleras. Sus piernas estaban rígidas del nerviosismo.

¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba?! ¡Él no era así!

Pero no era como si todos los días lidiara con sentimientos románticos.

Él quería a Anzu, incluso temía de sus sentimientos ante el gran afecto que le tenía, y nunca quiso ponerle nombre a las sensaciones que sentía con ella, sin embargo sabía que de ello habrían momentos dolorosos porque era probable que él tendría que partir.

Por eso…-

Una ráfaga de viento golpeó ambos rostros cuando la ojiazul abrió la puerta. Ambos se estremecieron un poco, pero salieron de todos modos. Se sentaron en el frío suelo, aunque Anzu dio un respingo ante el contacto de las bajas temperaturas contra la piel descubierta de sus piernas. Anzu sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de galletas y comenzó a comer en silencio mientras flexionaba las piernas constantemente.

— ¿Sabes? Hacer esto evita algún desmayo. — Comentó, refiriéndose al movimiento que hacía con sus piernas. Terminó por rodearlas con sus brazos y enterró su frente en sus rodillas, bajo la atenta mirada del faraón. — Si me encorvo de esta manera, la sangre que faltaba en mi cabeza regresará dentro de poco, y me sentiré mejor.

Yami contempló lo dicho por la castaña, pues notó como el color volvía a sus mejillas y a sus labios. Ya casi tenía su tono de piel normal. Anzu volvió a acomodarse a como estaba antes y se llevó otra galleta a su boca.

— También comer o beber algo dulce te regresa la energía.

—… Eres muy lista, Anzu. — Comentó.

— No es la gran cosa. Aún hay mucho que aprender, pero hay que saber lo básico para prevenir algo. — Le sonrió.

—…

—… Supongo que Jonouchi y los otros te pusieron al tanto de qué día es hoy. — Apartó sus ojos de él.

Yami casi pegó un brinco ante lo directa que fue Anzu al cambiar el tema.

—… Sí.

—…— Volvió a mirarle y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. — Me debatí mucho en hacer o no uno para ti, ¿sabes? — Dio a relucir el paquete de envoltorio rojo y lo delineó con sus dedos. — Porque… Aunque lleve mucho tiempo conociéndote… Siento que no sé nada de ti. — Sus ojos se nublaron un segundo de tristeza. — Pero a juzgar por tu mirada…— Le vio fijamente a los ojos. — Yo creo que no eres muy afán de los dulces…— Comentó.

Yami agrandó los ojos. Si bien nunca lo mencionó, la castaña tenía razón. Intentó, de verdad que sí, pero no eran de su gusto los dulces, tampoco las porquerías que comía Yugi que llamaba hamburguesas, nada de eso. Tendía a los sabores naturales de las frutas.

—… Por eso decidí hacer un chocolate amargo. — El faraón salió de sus pensamientos al oír eso. — ¡Tranquilo, sigue un poco dulce! Pero… Yo solo espero que te guste. — Murmuró bajito al extenderle el regalo.

Él lo recibió sin decir nada. Podía sentir los ojos zafiros de su amiga en él, pero prefirió no devolverle la mirada, presentía que complicaría la situación. Desenvolvió con cuidado el paquetito y lo abrió. Miró de reojo a Anzu, quien parecía temblar de los nervios.

La castaña nunca dudó de sus habilidades culinarias, pero… Cuando se trataba de _él_ , ¡todo podía pasar!

Su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos cuando lo vio llevarse un trozo a la boca.

¡Oh, por Ra! ¡¿Desde cuándo el tiempo se había vuelto tan lento?!

Contuvo el aliento al ver el trocito de chocolate desaparecer entre los labios del chico, sintiendo su corazón en la garganta.

— " _No tuve oportunidad de probarlo mientras lo hacía… Pero… ¡Vamos! ¡Está bien! ¡Estoy segura que sí…! ¿Y si le puse muy poco dulce? ¿Y si sabe horrible? ¡¿Y si los espíritus son alérgicos al chocolate?!"_ — Y miles de pensamientos poco coherentes invadieron la cabeza de la pobre bailarina que se volvería loca en cualquier segundo si no sabía de una vez si a Yami le había gustado o…-

Una suave y satisfactoria sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven, para luego mirar a la castaña.

— Está delicioso, Anzu. Gracias.

Por un segundo sintió que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, pero había vuelto al ver que había cumplido con éxito lo que quería.

— No es nada. — Terminó por sonreír.

Ya mucho más calmada, la joven siguió comiendo sus galletas. De verdad agradecía que los Dioses le hayan regalado un don como ese. De lo contrario, hubiese escondido su cabeza en la tierra.

Pestañeó al darse cuenta que el cuerpo a su lado se había tensado por completo. Trató de ver el rostro de Yami, pero sus mechones dorados le complicaban la tarea. Pero… ¿Sus mejillas estaban rojas? ¿Por qué?

Definitivamente los espíritus eran alérgicos al chocolate, ¿verdad?

—… ¿Anzu?

—…— Comenzó a sudar. Presentía algo, y no era nada bueno. —… ¿Sí?

—… ¿Este chocolate es…?

—… ¿Es…?

—…

—…

—… ¿ _Honmei_?

.

.

.

—… " _Ra, poderoso Dios del Sol, fríeme y ¡CÓMEME AHORA!"_

Ambos rostros adquirieron un intenso color rojo de la vergüenza. La castaña estaba a punto de devolver todas las galletas que había ingerido de los malditos nervios. ¡¿De dónde había sacado eso?! ¡¿Cómo diablos supo _eso_?! ¡Creía que él no sabía nada de San Valentín…!

Entonces lo recordó.

Él llegó al tanto de qué día era hoy.

Sus amigos debieron explicarle…

Pero…

¡Pero…!

¡Solo uno era lo suficiente bocón como para…!

— " _Jonouchi Katsuya, prepárate porque hoy será tu último día con vida."_

. . .

Yami, por otro lado, se arrepintió haberle preguntado eso a la pobre castaña. Se le veía realmente avergonzada e incómoda. ¿Y si no estaba en lo cierto? Tal vez estaba preocupada en rechazarle y solo fue una malinterpretación, tal vez…-

Pero todas esas señales volvieron a marchar en su cabeza.

Tal vez estaba haciendo solo el ridículo.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la castaña, quien miraba el suelo con una expresión de horror puro, aunque el rubor de su rostro no había bajado.

Pestañeó cuando los ojos azules lo miraron, ya un poco más calmados, aunque aún con vergüenza. Algo diferente hizo brillar esos orbes.

Determinación.

¿Determinación de qué…?

— Sí.

—…

Su voz había sonado como una suave brisa, aunque el viento se llevó esa simple palabra para que nadie volviese a oírla jamás, pero que siempre estaría en las memorias de ambos.

Anzu arrugó su falda al apretarla entre sus dedos.

—… Anzu, yo…-

El timbre que indicaba el fin del receso, hizo que Yami pegara un brinco y que Anzu soltara un chillido de la sorpresa. La castaña se puso rápidamente de pie, sintiendo sus piernas cual gelatina.

— ¡Vaya, ya empezarán las clases! ¡Deberíamos ir!

— Pero…-

— ¡Te esperaré allá!

Dicho esto, la bailarina salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo de allí, dejando desconcertado y ligeramente insatisfecho al tricolor.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está Anzu?

— Dijo que tenía trabajo, así que se fue volando. — Comentó Honda.

Yami hizo una mueca. De verdad quería hablar con la castaña, pero ella huía de él. Sus amigos notaron la inquieta expresión en el "inquebrantable faraón", así que decidieron dar un pequeño empujoncito.

— Así que…— Honda y Jonouchi rodearon con sus brazos el cuello del tricolor. — ¿El _honmei_ era tuyo?

Jonouchi soltó una risotada al apreciar el indescriptible polvo rosado en las mejillas del faraón.

— ¡Míralo! ¡Ya está en la edad de crecimiento! — Se burló el rubio.

— ¡Le llegó fuerte el flechazo!

Por una vez en su vida, Yami quiso estrangularlos a ambos. No estaba de humor como para lidiar con las burlas de sus amigos, ya suficiente había tenido con la charla mental que había hecho con Yugi.

— Tranquilo, faraón. — Bakura le sonrió con amabilidad. — Ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar con ella.

— Claro, cuando se reponga del paro cardiaco que sufrió. — Bufó Otogi mientras sonreía.

— Pero, hablando enserio…— Jonouchi sonrió con maldad. — Yo sé de qué forma lograrás arreglar esto…

Yami alzó una ceja, interesado.

Sin embargo se arrepintió casi al instante al ver las sonrisas macabras que se formaban en el rubio, en Honda, en Otogi e incluso en Bakura.

— Oh, gran faraón…— Comenzó el rubio mientras se le acercaba y sonreía entre dientes. Yami tragó saliva. — ¿Conoces el _Día Blanco_?

.

 _¿Continuará?_

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **Ya creo que comprenden…**

 **Habrá una continuación de este One-Shot! Pero lo publicaré el próximo mes.**

 **El 14 de Marzo.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Si entendieron MUY BIEN este One-Shot, comprenderán el por qué.**

 **Los que no… Les explico en la segunda parte XD**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
